Due to the growing popularity of backcountry winter sports, deaths caused by avalanches are increasing. In most cases, a victim caught in an avalanche dies from asphyxiation due to burial in snow rather than trauma or the impact of the avalanche itself. Therefore, providing oxygen to the victim pending rescue is crucial to increasing the chances of survival. Existing emergency breathing devices may extract oxygen from the surrounding snow or from an air tank. However, such devices can be prone to failure, bulky, and expensive, or provide access to oxygen for a limited time, therefore reducing their utility to the average user.